


Страна Мертвых

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Розенкранц: Я не верю в Англию!<br/>Гильденстерн: То есть, это всемирный заговор картографов?»<br/>Том Стоппард</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страна Мертвых

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заданию: мифологемы — Граница миров

— Никакого Дизита не бывает! — заявила Лави. — Это все ерунда. Гильдия придумала Дизит, чтобы всех запутать. А на самом деле там — Страна Мертвых. А Гильдия — эти... психи-насосы*, вот.  
— Кто-о-о? — обалдело переспросил Клаус.  
— Перевозчики, — пояснила подруга. — Перевозят души из нашего мира на тот свет.  
Клаус красноречиво закрыл лицо рукой. Он, хотя и был от природы мечтателем, скептически относился ко всяким суевериям. Лави же, напротив, увлеченно собирала и пересказывала ему самые нелепые страшилки, причем сама искренне в них верила.  
— Вечно ты повторяешь дурацкие сплетни с рынка. В прошлый раз был дождь из лягушек...  
— Дождь из лягушек на самом деле бывает! — горячо возразила она. — Называется «торнадо», такой сильный вихрь, которые даже дома поднимает! Это Натан рассказывал, он в школе учится. Не веришь — сам его спроси!  
— Вот именно! — Клаус тоже решил опереться на авторитет их общего приятеля. — Что-то я не помню, чтобы Натан рассказывал про Страну Мертвых. Зато они учили про Дизит, я точно помню, он говорил...  
— Наивный ты, Клаус, — фыркнула Лави. — Кто же про такое в школе учит? Это — Древнее Тайное Сакраментальное Знание!  
— Может, «сакральное»? — усомнился он.  
— Неважно, — Лави махнула рукой. — Главное, что оно тайное.  
— Чего ж про него тогда на базаре болтают? И, кстати, с кем мы тогда воюем, если не с Дизитом?  
— С древними богами из Страны Мертвых. Поэтому никто никогда не побеждает. Они в нашем мире слишком слабые, а мы... мы просто слишком слабые, против богов-то.  
— Чепуха какая-то, — буркнул Клаус. — Древние боги, надо ж такое сочинить...  
— Ничего я не сочиняла! Рассказываю все как есть!  
Клаус смирился. Боги так боги. Лави была отличным товарищем, но когда ее вот так заносило, то спорить было бесполезно, проще согласиться. Все равно через три дня она забудет про Страну Мертвых и начнет рассказывать про что-нибудь другое. 

Он вышел из каюты Алекса и прислонился затылком к переборке. Ноги не шли.  
Выходит, Лави тогда была права. Дизит забрал Гамилькара Барку и Джорджа Хэда, а Гильдия проводила их в Страну Мертвых. Так же, как и Юрис Бассианус, любимую девушку и навигатора Алекса. Ту самую красавицу со старого фото.  
«Не нужно, чтобы Лави вспомнила свою сказку о Дизите», — подумал он.  
Узнать правду о том, как погибли их отцы, было правильно, но тяжело. Сейчас Клаусу казалось, что они с Лави никогда не верили до конца в их смерть. Жюстина — та угасла у них на глазах, а вот Гамилькар и Джордж как будто могли еще вернуться...  
Клаус точно знал, что Дизит существует, но не мог больше не думать о границе между миром живых и миром мертвых.  
Теперь он обязательно должен пересечь Грандстрим, даже если его тоже ждет смерть.  
В память о своем отце и об отце Лави.  
___  
*Так маленькая Лави переиначила непонятное слово «психопомпы».


End file.
